Aesthetic
by TalesofThoseSisters
Summary: Following the current rumor spreading around the town, Souji comes face to face with a cunning young woman that seems to challenge his ever threat of him killing her. Having moved from town to town, the rumored thief is finally caught and placed in question for her 'humanitarian' crimes.
1. Chapter 1

_Because it was requested of my by my loving (but horrible) little sister that love her yandere man like no other person I know. Don't get me wrong, I like Souji, but my man is Saitou. Also, before you start beetching about the name, there's not *bleeping* name like your in that era! Geez, but I did work with it and you should get on how I am using it, if not, well, I dunno. This is also like my smut writing, the kind were I just sat 'fuq it' and leave it as is 'cause I have no idea how to work with it._

_I don't own Hakuouki or Souji (kels-chan might), all rights go to the respectful owner._

_And heads up, this is a two part shot (it should be at least) and I have no idea how long it will take me to update it. Ask Kels-chan how long this one took me, come on, I dare y'all to ask. I don't even remember when she asked for it, only the constant reminders about it is what I remember._

\- **_KooriAkuma_**

* * *

The night came with a rush of adrenaline surging through the veins and infusing the body with an effect known solely to those whose lives were in danger. This particular reaction was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment, after realizing the grave mistake of having run into a town the Shinsengumi had been patrolling. She had quickly stepped back into the shadows of an ally way and kept her back pressed against the wall, but was found minutes after by one of the patrolling young man with reddish brown hair and a sadistic smile.

And she bolted from between the buildings, running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the road that lead out, but she was never one for luck. He came from around the building and blocked her path, and though she was light on her feet and twisted away and towards another direction, he still managed to find her by cutting off her path. His emerald green eyes full with amusement as he looked town at her own similar colored ones, though hers shone brighter than his and made him think of a stray.

Though clearly hiding the fact she was a woman, Souji already knew by the movements of the body that he was not hunting down a man: smaller frame, lighter on her feet, and the way the body felt against his when he took her arms from behind and pressed up against her, there was no way in hell he would be able to forget the softness squished in between his arm and chest. His other arm, at the time, held the sharp end of his sword against her pale throat as she craned her neck back to glare at him.

"Move . . . and I'll kill you." He said to her lowly, only a whisper in her ear as she glared at him. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I might do just that."

Souji didn't expect the hiss that came from her lips, or the sudden jab of her elbow against his ribcage, before she slammed his sword hand down and jumped away. Just as agile as a feline, she had slipped through his arms and back into the shadows of the town, but he never lost sight of her and trailed behind only with a few steps.

"You do know I'm just humoring you," he called after her, a chuckle catching her attention and forcing her to stop abruptly. Souji stopped ten feet away, sword back in its sheath as he would not need to use it on some thieving woman. Unless she absolutely _begged_ for him to do so, he would happily oblige.

"Come quietly and I'll try not to hurt you as much as I _want_ to." She could see the smirk on his lips, eyes shadowed, but still the glint of dead serious could be seen. When she didn't move to run or to speak, Souji stepped forward, only to have her take a two steps back. "Looks like you don't want to cooperate, and I'll forced to choose the hard way to subdue you. Not that I'm complaining."

There was a very specific reason as to why he was chasing this woman down, playing cat-and-mouse nonetheless, and it was due to the reason rumors of thievery caused by a supposed dark spirit. The rumor went that the evil came with a person that moved from town to town, stealing valuable right under the noses of the owners. Now that supposed spirit was here, and this is the person whom he first runs into once that rumor began here. Only those with the lack of brains could not see what the real culprit was; a mere young woman with sharp eyes.

Her face was covered partially, only the nose and mouth, body clothed in men's loose ware, her black hair held high in a style much like Heisuke's. There were no weapons on her, none that he could see, but Souji didn't for a second doubt that she was indeed armed. She was good at escaping, but no one would stand their ground against the Shinsengumi unarmed, unless they had other methods of defending themselves. Souji narrowed his eyes, unsheathing his Katana as he neared her. There were things only he had seen that cleared his thoughts on why someone would be so calmed against someone who could easily kill them, but he couldn't be sure if she was like those '_people_'.

She kept her ground, shifting slightly only to keep his eyes locked on hers while she glared at him furiously. There was nothing to hide, she had taken nothing of value that night and had only been out scouting the area for potential victims. If he searched her now, he would find nothing, but she feared that he would just find another way to place blame on her. Or maybe he would do what he was threatening to do from the start; kill her.

The blade was pointed at her throat, his dark grin getting broader as she refused to move and the tip began to edge into her skin. A single drop of blood oozed out and trailed down her neck, and still she kept her eyes on his without flinching. With a scoff, Souji pulled back and placed his blade back in its sheath. The woman simply tilled her head to the side in curiosity, and his thoughts on her being a feline intensified.

"I'm letting you go," he spoke over his shoulder as he was heading back the way he came, "But when I see you again, because I know _I will_ see you again very soon, I'll kill you."

And with a satisfied grin on his face, he left her in completely confusion and furious at his lack of interest in her. He didn't think her a threat and believed he could scare her into behaving solely because he was a bit older than she, but he was wrong. And so was she, thinking Souji would not keep an eye on her to see what she was capable of, at the ready to slice her throat open if his thoughts proved correct that she was one of '_them_'.

Not having forgotten about one another after their past departure, it took no more than a night and day to pass that the two ran into each other, which neither saw it as a shock. Souji knew that she was currently living in the town, it was how the rumor went anyhow, and she knew they patrolled the town after running into him that night. Though both could not foretell in what kind of situation they would meet again, and surely it was not in Shimabara.

Though very differently dressed in a women's kimono, pitch black hair up and decorated with ornaments, and her face clearly in view and powered in the Geisha style, those sharp green feline-eyes glaring at him were unmistakable. Also, her hands, if looked at closely, could be told apart from the other geisha. They were a tab bit rougher looking, actually they would look better holding a word and not an empty bottle of sake, that she was not pouring him but other guests.

Souji was not paying attention to what the other Shinsengumi were saying, he only had eyes for the young woman glaring daggers at him in secrecy. All he could do, was send her his own malicious smirk and a wink, and her reaction didn't disappoint. It took all her will power to keep seated beside the guest she was serving and not go to him and do whatever came to mind first. But she couldn't do that, not now at least, but she did manage to irk him my mouthing '_were you not going to kill me'_, and it was Souji's time to glare at her.

The doors were closed after that small interaction, Souji almost standing to walk toward the room and kick the door down, but he could wait. She was going out this night, he was sure of it, because of the clientele she was serving; visitors passing by and clearly disguisable from commoners. He had no way of knowing she had targeted in town earlier on, seduced them into coming to Shimabari, served them the best she could to not cause suspicion, and then she would clean them out when the time came; not during working hours, of course.

That night, the Shinsengumi were witness to why the supposed rumor of some spirit moved from town to town. It was not long after the door was closed that there came a loud sound from the room. Being the one to keep peace in the town, the Shinsengumi wanted to rush in, especially Souji who knew who was in there, but were kept at bay by the courtesans. Some screams, the sound of cups breaking, and many curses came from the room and into theirs where they were being kept.

Then came the curse in a more feminine tone, the young courtesan that had been in the room having been dragged out by the others was yelling curses both at the group of men and courtesans that were pulling her through the halls. She them apologizing to every guest in the place, to the ones across from them where Souji was and who was looking straight at her with amusement shining in his eyes.

But she only held his gaze a couple of seconds before she was pushed and shoved towards the back of the building, the other courtesans throwing her out into the light drizzle that had begun to fall during the night. Her hair no long neatly pulled up into the courtesan style, ornaments pulled of, part of the make-up now smudged on her ripped clothing to better show her face, she sat at the corner of the ally with a furious look in her eyes.

In her defense, they had it coming, and she didn't have ice in her veins. It anyone would as much try and push themselves on her, she would snap and give them a piece of her mind if not hurt them, and that is what had happened that night. They had tried to manhandle her, threaten her with ridiculous tales that they would tell the Matron of the place, and she was not going to put up with them doing as they please.

She was holding her knees to her chest as the rain lightly hit her head, sitting in a place where people would pass very often, and she just didn't care how horrible she looked like and what they might think happened to her. And then she heard that low chuckle that set her blood on fire, forcing her face up to glare at the owner of it.

"Well, Kerus-chan, that was quite the entertainment they deprived us off." Souji laughed full heartedly, Kimigiku having told them of how the young temporary courtesan came to be in Shimabari and why it was she was kicked from every other place she had worked at. She was just trouble, her personality not compatible to be the timidly submissive kind that was usually seen in those kinds of places, and Souji agreed.

"I knew you were more suited for a sword than a sake cup," he was grinning even more as her glare deepened, "Do you know where you're seated?" the question caught her by surprise, knowing well she was seated near the edge of the district were people come and go, but she was sure that wasn't what he was talking about.

"It's a very familiar spot for me" Souji told her with a smile, "A spot where I usually pick up Toshi."

_Toshi?_ She thought, getting irritated by the familiar way this man spoke to her, and the fact that he still meant to kill her with his eyes. She couldn't blame Kimigiku for anything this person did or say to her after the chaos she caused, but the woman could have still kept him away from her.

"You can't sit there." He looked down at her, eyes shadow, that delicious devious smirk. Before she could open her mouth to demand why, she was pulled up over his shoulder. "This is where young kitten are abandon in hopes someone will take them to their home. And you just got picked up."

"You bastard!" she went straight for the kidneys, slamming a fist to his back and forcing him to drop her. But Souji only jumped forward when she tried to run, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her back into him. "If you don't let go this second, I'll make you wish you had killed me that night."

Souji smirked at her, placing his cheek next her and nuzzling into her like a cat would before slowly saying, "Now, don't be like that to your new master, Kerus-chan~"


	2. Chapter 2

This was actually done a long time ago and was published in DeviantArt, so . . . It's not checked at all (like most of my stuff, which is bad), but here ya go! For all you Souji lovers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hakuouki.

-Koori

* * *

The woman was feral. Wild and untamed as those thick sets of curls that fell over her shoulders and framed her pale face. Her eyes wide, pupils dilated in a way that blocked out the sea of green he had seen when he first laid eyes on her. Lips pulled back time and again when he got close, earning a hiss from those pink lips, and maybe even a nip if he got _too_ close. Not that he minded being bitten by her. He would just return the favor tenfold, and she should know how that would end; with their mouths on each other's throats and fighting for dominance simply because they could. He was not one to end at the bottom and would always top his conquests, but this feisty minx seemed to be used to the same and refused him the privilege of having her pressed beneath him.

She fought savagely, like no other women he had ever met in his life, and he would bet a month's salary that she would have been a great swordsmen. It she were born a man, that is, and if she had not degraded herself by becoming a petty thief. The courtesans had helped her by taking her in as one of their own, and though her personality could not keep the work due to the boorish men she had to work with, she could have still sucked it up just a bit longer until her payment was through. Because like all the other courtesans in Shimabara, she had a debt to pay off. Even is the debt wasn't for her, but for someone else.

"You're rather stupid, don't you think?" Souji asked, getting a glare as a response. "You only had a few more months to go. Maybe a few weeks, because Kimigiku is not a horrible woman. If you had gotten what you were after instead of throwing a hissy fit and fracturing those men's bones."

There was no reply, and his smirk grew wider as he stepped through the open door and knelt on the tatami padding on the floor. On the tatami padding, wrapped tightly in ropes, arms, hands, legs, was the young woman glaring daggers. He had placed no cloth in her mouth and had instead opted to simply shoving the rope through those teeth. Although it didn't keep her from making sounds, like hissing, he felt it was a more . . . _pleasant_ sight. And the few muffled curses made it even more pleasant.

"Do you want for me to untie you?" he asked in a sing-song voice with a smirk. He edged closer to her, holding her shoulders down when she tried to maneuver herself into a sitting position and tried to close her gagged mouth on to his neck. He pressed his entire weight on her, "Bad kitty."

Her eyes flared with anger, arms pulling on the restrains the closer Souji moved his face to hers. The position in which her legs were tied, pulled back to join her hands, and so she couldn't shoot her knee up an un-man him like she would usually do when any man got too close and mocked her to her face. But this man knew better, and no later had he thrown her inside the small room that he had tied her up with a chain knot of sorts. He was actually magnificent at tying knots, but it was something he shouldn't be praised for.

"You're a great practice partner."

And she smacked him across the face. She had been pulling on her restrains for the last two hours and had managed to slide a wrist free. Because he was so close, she had managed to hit him, but the chain knot was still in place and could only allow her arms to reach a certain distance before stopping her completely.

Souji didn't glare at her, he simply smiled and walked to her once more. Knelt beside her body and pulled on the ropes behind her back, and instantly the other chains around her body tighten. She didn't gasp, or cringe, or showed any sign of discomfort as the ropes dug into her body, into her skin, which Souji didn't doubt would leave marks. For a courtesan's role, those markings would make it impossible to pay one's debt, and to her, this would make it impossible for her to go back to Shimabara.

He didn't care. She shouldn't be in such a place for such a stupid reason as to pay someone else's debt, and maybe that someone wouldn't even be grateful. Maybe that person had left on their own and had no intention of sharing their lives with her, that's why she couldn't pay off her own damn debt. But she didn't care, and that determined look in her eyes pissed him off even more than her position in the courtesan pool.

He glared back at her, giving her a sly smile as he spoke.

"Why don't you stop getting yourself into trouble, stop fooling around at Shimabara, and deal with the fact that your precious older sister left you there to pay off her own debt instead of taking responsibly for her actions?"

She lunged forward again, twisting to hook her legs behind his knees, and pulling him down to the floor. The side of her lips curled into a smile, her eyes glowing green as light of the outside shone in. She maneuvered herself once again, managing to untie her legs, and straddling him on the tatami matt. Her entire weight was on him, and although to him it would have been easy to toss her aside, he let her stay there, sitting on his abdomen.

Souji smirked up at her as she leaned forward, nose almost touching his as her eyes glared. He didn't have his sword at the moment, didn't believe he needed it with her, but she couldn't be over cautious with someone who had threaten to kill her several times and had only kidnapped her—sort of—and tied her up in his room against her will. Sort of. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed he had other things on his mind other than punishing her for being a notorious thief. Then again, this could be the beginnings of his punishment.

Only a second after those thoughts came to her mind did she notice something crawling up her calf, up to her thigh that was exposed by the shift of her kimono. She felt the heat of his hand moving over her skin, becoming hotter and hotter the closer his hand roamed through the inside of her thigh. She didn't look away or squirm under his touch, and simply watched him from her perch above him and made sure his whole body was pressed down beneath her as his hands moved.

"It seems you've done this before." Souji grinned, closing his hand on her leg and pulling it further up his body. She glared, but didn't stop the movement, "Of course, they had to hire you for a _reason_ and not just out of sympathy."

She moved after he had given her thigh a rough squeeze, trailing her nose down the side on his face, and then placing her lips on his, although the binding prevent her from doing more. All she wanted was a way to rid herself of the damn rope inside her mouth so she could sink her teeth into his shoulder. Souji knew better than to take the binding from her mouth, but at the same time he wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to hear that inhuman, feline hiss that came from her lips when things didn't go the way she thought they would. So he humored her, and with the slowest of movements, took the rope inside her mouth with his teeth and pulled out and down.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much . . ." she said, clicking her tongue to make sure it was still in place. "Now, about this . . . situation."

"This _situation_," he responded, with a hand under her kimono and the other pressing on her lower back, moving up her spine as he spoke slowly, "can only get better."

"Hm." She complied with his hand, bending forward to rest her chest on his, lips brushing lips as she purred, "oh, really~".

Before Souji could retort with a smart remark, she pressed her lips to his, and the warmth and softest surprised him. He had expected her to bite him. Why? He hadn't the slightest idea, and the thought was still in his mind that she would rip open his bottom lip if he allowed his mind to stray. He kept a hold of her hair from the back, pulling with force when he felt teeth scrape against his lips. She grinned at him when he did and dug her nails into the bare flesh of his shoulders where she had already removed part of his clothing. Her aim was to undress him completely, but would try and settle for unclothing his chest. Then again, once that was bare, her body urged her to keep undressing him. Even if it was only for the satisfaction of seeing him completely bare beneath her, she began to claw at his hakama.

"Impatient?"

"The gods only know how long you can last," she teased, nibbling on his ear before digging her teeth in and hearing him curse. "You let your guard down, Souji~"

She felt Souji's warm breath on her neck, felt the scrape of his teeth as the moved down to her exposed collarbone. She felt his hands move from her legs, up her waist, to her shoulder, and then she felt herself being lifted from his body. The next second, she was hard pressed against the floor, because he didn't even have the decency to crush her into the tatami mat. With a hand still tangled in her hair, the other ripping at the loose opening of her kimono, and with a knee pressed against the opening of her legs; his body crushed hers, and he made no effort of lifting some of his weight off her. He preferred her breathless and submissive under him, but he should have known better than to believe she would allow it.

Like a cat placed on its back, her nails dug into the skin of his back and left trails of fire as they moved down. Her teeth bit down on every piece of his body they could reach and permanently marked him, if only for a couple of months. She tried to wrestle her way from under him, pushing on his chest while tangling her legs behind his knees to give her leverage and knock him down, but he didn't give in. Souji tighten his hold on her body, gave her little room to move her limbs, bit her once where her neck met her shoulder to distract her, but was only met with another of those quick, and painful, nips to the earlobe. The muscles of her arms and legs were visible, and he couldn't help but smirk at the fact of why he was having so much trouble holding her down. Unlike other women, she was built to knock any man out of his senses. If they allowed it, that is, and he wasn't about to let go of those wrists he had so graciously pinned above her head to stop her from shredding his back.

As her hands were currently of no use to her, she adapted to crushing his waist with her thighs. Bucking her hips against him and moaning into his mouth as he kissed her roughly, but he still wouldn't let go of her hands, and he now muscled his way in between her legs without once flinching at the tightness she had held him in with her thighs. She could have broken his ribs if she wanted to, but at the moment, she didn't want that. Instead she let him believe he managed to pin her legs with his own, that she couldn't get her wrists out of his grip, and that she would no longer bite. Hard.

Taking both wrist in one hand and spreading her legs further apart by placing his hand on her thigh; he gave no warning tease, just the slide of him hot and hard against her, and with a single jab of his hips thrust deep inside her. If the loud moan that came from deep within her throat alerted the Shinsengumi, neither of them cared nor stopped to make sure no one came into the room. They had seen Souji bring in a woman with him, one that wasn't shy or tamed or able to put up with him and more-or-less knew what inevitably would happen. For once, they believed it was _her_ who would be causing his pulse to rise. Although, what was currently going inside the room was not exactly what they had in mind.

"What," Kersu hissed in his ear, Souji's hips slapping into her thighs with each thrust that dove him deeper inside. "Is that all you can go?"

With a sharp glare, Souji quickened his pace and she groaned in response, repeatedly lifting her hips to meet each and every one of his thrust that pressed her firmly to the wooden floor beneath them. He didn't let up for one second, not ever when she tighten her thighs around his hips, her arms breaking loose easily from his grip and wrapping themselves around his neck. Their position shifted, and she now sat comfortably in his lap and forced him to compensate for the time he had her back pressed against the floor. She iallowed/i him to kiss down her neck, to her shoulder, and to her breast, and pulled at his hair when she felt like digging her teeth on the now swollen lower lip. She also allowed his fingers to dig into her waist and help in every thrust she made, or to keep her steady when she threw her head back in a louder moan than the first.

If no Shinsengumi had not heard them at the start of all this, they had surely heard them now.

Still, they had no damns to give if the Shinsengumi did hear them or not, and Kersu was now beginning to show how much of a brute she was when she wanted something. She gave Souji a deep, thoroughly rough, kiss, pulling his hair hard and pushing him onto his back. Kissing down his jaws and to his neck were she continuously nibbled for a long period of time; she would mark her territory, her property, and this sweetly psychotic wolf of the Mibu now belonged to her.

With his back pressed hard against the wooden floor, the ribboned flesh caused by her nails burned. The teeth-marked shoulders and kiss-marked neck, along with disarrayed hair, torn clothes, and a naked woman riding him as hard as she could, Souji couldn't care less of the footsteps that came down the corridor. He didn't care that there came another, softer pair of footsteps with the footsteps of whatever Shinsengumi thought it was a good idea to interrupt his _interrogation_ of the infamous thief. Until said Shinsengumi opened the door of the room at the exact moment Kersu contracted around him, he dug his fingers until her fleshed burned beneath them, and both let out a sound that resonated through the headquarters.

"Gods," came a soft voice in a high pitched surprised tone, "She's raped a Shinsengumi!"

At the door stood Saitou with a blank look on his face, emotionless as he stared at the naked pair on the floor of the main room to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Beside him stood a much smaller brunette with large, wide brown eyes that was looking accusingly at the naked woman atop of Souji. Her face was a deeper color of red than the ripest apple, and she was partially hidden behind Saitou as she clutched at his scarf.

"I've nothing to do with this depraved woman." She pointed a finger and Kersu, "_Wicked_!"

Kersu responded with a wide smirk, "You say that like it's a _bad_ thing, nee-san. And doesn't this picture give aesthetic pleasure?"

The girl was now hiding completely behind Saitou as the naked duo gave a wicked laughter before Saitou closed the doors of the room. It wasn't hours later, when both Souji and Kersu stopped for a _'rest'_, that the full truth of the smaller girl being the 'older sister' and how their plans unveiled was revealed. Also revealed was the fact of how the Shinsengumi had only managed to locate her after Kersu's appearance and the fact that the girl had been up to the same thieving way. The geisha thing, as the older girl put it, was because Kersu had the bigger _'melons'_ and so should put them to good use.


End file.
